It's Not Rocket Science
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: John Winchester defeated Azazel and decided it was time to settle himself and his sons Sam and Dean in a quiet town in Nevada while still doing a few minor hunting cases. And besides, living a low-key life isn't rocket science, right? AU
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _It's __Not Rocket Science_

Pairings → Dean/OC June, Sam/Jessica

Type → AU

Rating → T for language; might shift to M

Summary → John Winchester defeated Azazel and decided it was time to settle himself and his sons Sam and Dean in a quiet town in Nevada while still doing a few minor hunting cases. And besides, living a low-key life isn't rocket science, right? AU

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured ****on or related to 'Supernatural'. I only own June and any other character not mentioned in the series.**

**Yet another new fanfiction idea that decided to pop in my head while I was sat work this week. And in case you were wondering, my other in-progress stories—'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', 'Room For One More?', 'It's a Terrible Life' and 'Save Yourself'—are still in progress.**

**This chapter is a sort of introduction to get to know my OC June and why she is who she is, which is why it's so short... like every first chapter of my stories so far... ignore that. See this as a sort of prologue since it's so short. I promise next time will get longer and (obviously) better.**

**UPDATE 26/05 - I re-wrote the chapter so it's a little longer. Please review?**

* * *

Entry #1

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow's the first day of my senior year, and I'm super nervous. Come to think of it, nerves are an understatement. I'm also anxious, excited, ecstatic... but mostly nervous. It's not that I'm worried about the school subjects being hard—I always got straight A's, all my life. School was never a big deal for me—or about the glares people give me when they see me walking the halls in my pleated skirts and woollen jerseys (Okay, it _might_ have something to do with that. But I don't care much anymore. I love dressing up the way I do). It's that I want to make my last high school year special. I was never invited to prom, opting to spend the night studying. My best friend Jessica however, was always one of the first girls to be asked to prom. She was gorgeous and also captain of the cheerleading team. Me, however... nothing. June Paisley: book nerd, aspiring English professor for top colleges and universities, virgin...

…which is why I decided to ditch the libraries and my old wardrobe in order to make my senior year the best year of my entire life. Maybe finally go on my first date, leading to my first kiss, first love-making and then the Big Night: my first-ever prom. I heard things about prom, mostly from movies and Jess, how it's the best and most magical night of every girl's life. I want to experience that. The thing that annoys me the most is that I knew girls that are considered geekier—god I hate that word—than me and still managed to bag a date to prom. So why not me? Jessica always offered for me to tag along with her and her date, but really, who'd want to be a third wheel? Most certainly not me!

When I told Jessica about my plans on becoming a better, cooler me, she was worried. "But you shouldn't change yourself for others. You should wait until someone loves you for you." she told me, but then told me that if this was what I wanted to do, then she'd fully support me and help me along the way, because it's what best friends do. It's funny how me and her are so different, and yet we're still the best of friends. Me and Jess have been BFFs since we were toddlers. Even after I moved to Australia for two years, we stayed in touch until I decided to move with my sister Viv and her husband Chace.

Living with my sister was both my parents' idea. Since their breakup (they never got married because they believed that a ring and piece of paper doesn't confirm a person's love to another. They also don't believe in Valentine's Day), I'd spent most of the time moving back and forth. But they decided it was best for me to settle in one town, have one school, not multiple schools I only attended every other week. My parents rock. The breakup was quite friendly, come to think of it. There was no bitter custody battle, or any confusion as to who was to get the house. They still love each other to this day; they just felt like they had so much in common it just wasn't working out well. Confusing and weird, I know. They often _wanted_ to argue, they just didn't have anything to argue about.

Wow, I just realised my first diary entry turned into a mini autobiography... I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just, whenever I start talking, the words just pour out of my mouth and I wouldn't stop. This post was supposed to be just about what I want to achieve in my senior year. I went through the trouble and make a list of them:

1\. Break a ground rule

2\. Stop wearing geeky clothes

3\. Start wearing make-up to school, and not just when hanging out with friends (ahem, I mean Jess)

4\. Go on my first date

5\. First, second and third base (not necessarily in one go... that would be painful!)

6\. Go to my first prom

7\. Fall in love

!ULTIMATE ACHIEVEMENT! 8\. Home run (that is lose my virginity. I don't want it to be a one-night stand. I want it to be with my first love, or my one and only love)

Tomorrow's gonna be the start of my new and improved life!

* * *

**The story will feature a lot of diary entries. Tell me what you think of how this story took off, reviews make me happy throughout the day.**

**New chapter for It's a Terrible Life is up and running, all it needs are reviews.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the delay but I've been working non-stop and on my days off I usually stay in bed and play Harry Potter 4 all day. So yeah... here's chapter two! Remember to review if you want to see more.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The first thing June did when she opened her eyes was grin widely, then got out of bed and started getting ready. The day before, she went shopping with her sister and Jess and bought several pairs of jeans and Capris in different styles and colours and lots of dresses... not the kind she usually wears, a little revealing and bodycon. The kind she never wore, or even dared to wear.

* * *

_**I'd only wear these frilly, girly dresses moms would make their six-year olds wear for a family occasion or something. I'm 18 years old now, so its time to throw the frilly dresses away—or burn them—and replace them with sexy, figure-hugging dresses.**_

… _**Not to be worn to school., obviously.**_

* * *

"Look at you! Wearing skinny jeans for school." Chace smirked while preparing his lunch for work.

"Don't eighteen-year olds wear skinny jeans, like, all the time?" June asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like I keep saying, it's time to finally be a proper teenager. That means, starting this weekend, I'm going to a party."

Viv walked into the kitchen, having only heard the last part of what she'd said. "Uh, the hell you are, baby sis. Mom and Dad are coming to visit this weekend."

"Come _on_!" June whined, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Chace looked up from his sandwich and chuckled.

"I think your sister's acting more like thirteen than eighteen." he pointed out.

"Look, how about I spend the whole days with them, but at night I go out with Jess." Silence. "Please, Viv... Last year of high school _has_ to be my best year ever. I—I won't even drink. Or do foolish things like... like body shots!"

"Ah, now _that's_ being eighteen."

"Okay, fine." Viv gave in. "But you _have_ to be back here by one."

"What if I sleep at Jessica's this weekend? Can I?"

"Sure you can! Just be back here by nine the next day."

June pursed her lips and nodded, a smile spreading across her face. "Fair compromise. So... which one of you is dropping us to school today?"

"He is." Viv replied, while at the exact same time Chace said, "She is."

* * *

_**I never really went to parties or drank. Well, I only drank a few glasses of wine and champagne at family dinners, but that was about it. I don't quite like the taste of alcohol yet. Everytime I even dared to go to a party, either I got sick or something happens, like this one time Chace broke his arm while playing rugby with his colleagues.**_

_**Seems like when it comes to doing grown up stuff normal people do, something bad happens!**_

… _**Not this year. Definitely not this year.**_

* * *

"You look amazing!" Jessica squealed when she stepped into Viv's Jeep. "And have you lost _weight_?!"

"You saw me yesterday." June commented, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm guessing it's the clothes." Viv pointed out as she pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Yeah, must be the clothes." Jess replied. "God, you look so different! I'm used to your polo shirts, oversized cardigans and pleated skirts."

"You excited for your first day?" Viv asked her sister.

"Excited is an understatement." June replied, pulling the scrunchie out of her hair, letting it cascade past her shoulders and chest.

"Today's the day you, uh, get to be a buddy to a hot new student right?"

Jessica chortled, and June shifted uneasily in her seat. "When you say it like that, it sounds so... dirty."

* * *

_**I've been part of the buddy programme at my school since my second month as a freshman in high school. Being a buddy meant giving orientation visits to new students at school, be like a mentor to them, their first friend. This year was the first time I was to guide a student on their first day, also the first time the new student was a very attractive boy (I knew because the principal always let me see a photo and a brief background first). The principal told me his family background was almost scarce. All he knew was that his mom died in a fire when he was a few months old, and had been to a lot of schools over the continent. Apparently his dad travelled a lot for a living... "almost too much to keep tabs on" as the principal said.**_

* * *

"What does he look like?" Jess asked. June rolled her eyes. Leave it to her to ask such questions.

"Floppy hair, beautiful hazel eyes... and he seems geeky."

"Up your alley then."

"Whoa-oh! Nothing's going up or down her alley anytime soon!" Viv exclaimed.

"She meant he's my type, Viv." June rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, I know that. I'm just saying... don't pull them panties down for this dude just yet. For all you know he might be a jerk."

"Yeah you're right. Most boys I fall for are either that or taken anyways."

"You can always try being friends with him first, then sorta... push your way out of the friendzone." Jess suggested.

"What if he likes you instead?"

* * *

_**It's happened before, me liking someone who ended up liking Jessica instead. She's tall, blonde, pretty and had a majestic pair. Mine were just... decent. I've never been asked out on a date. Jess says that it's probably because I'm so obsessed with trying to be like others—that is go on dates and have a boyfriend—that it just doesn't happen. I think she's right.**_

* * *

"From what you'd just described to me, he'll be in my friendzone."

Viv stopped her car just round the corner from the school as she had to go the opposite direction for work. The girls got out of the car. "Have a great first day, ladies!"

"Will do, sis!" June exclaimed happily while slamming the passenger door shut.

* * *

While Jessica went to her first class, June made her way to the principal's office, where Sam Winchester was waiting for her.

* * *

_**As if he wasn't cute enough in his picture! He's cuter in person... and taller. A **_**lot****_ taller_.**

* * *

"June Paisley?" he asked her. She nodded, smiling softly.

"You must be Sam Winchester." They shook hands. "First thing's first, quick tour round school, then we can go to our class." As they started walking round school, June explained that the principal arranged that they had all the same classes since they studied the same subjects. He briefly told her more about his background—travelling all over the continent with his dad and elder brother, experiencing bullies in all the different schools, changing schools so often—and the few times he smiled when mentioning his brother and father made June fall for him immediately.

* * *

_**Firm hand shake... Puppy dog eyes... Cute smile... Perfect so far...**_

* * *

The bell rang and June stopped by the lockers to wait for Jessica. "What are we doing?" Sam asked her.

"Waiting for my bestfriend, Jess. We have English across her Art class." she replied, grinning when she spotted her. She waved her over. "Hey!" Jessica looked up at Sam, their gazes locking. June tensed.

* * *

_**I knew that look Jess gave Sam. She liked him. So much for friendzoning him...**_

* * *

"You must be Sam." Jessica told him. "June told me about you on our way here."

"Yeah, I—I'm Sam." he shyly replied, smiling bashfully. Jessica giggled.

"Um, remember class?" June said, bursting their dream bubble. They turned their heads to look at her. "Yeah, it's that thing we have to get to in the next twenty seconds without getting detention?"

"Right! Yeah!" Jessica exclaimed, jogging up the stairs ahead of her and Sam.

"Your friend seems nice." Sam told June.

"She is. She's cool." she grinned. "If you like her, you should ask her out today before someone else does. She's kinda popular... you know... her appearance being flawless."

"And you're not?" he frowned.

June chuckled. "I am too, but for different reasons... I'm the school prude, you see. Jessica's the goddess. Part of the school dancing and volleyball teams, prom committee, yearbook..." She looked up at Sam with a tired smile on her face. "The poster girl of school."

"I know hat it's like being the black sheep." Sam sighed. "I'm the family's black sheep. My brother, Dean, on the other hand... Dad does so many things with him and almost always leaves me out. They're more into the family business than me."

"Why's that?" They stopped in front of the main hall before entering.

"It was kinda my idea to... move here. Dad took a break from the business so I can finish high school. Dad's job's his life, and Dean's too. They weren't thrilled about me finishing school, especially Dean."

* * *

_**During class, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Sam. Me and him aren't only so alike, but I also found out he wants to go to Stanford and then law school. I tried finding out what the family business was, but all he told me was that his dad travelled, and his brother Dean also worked with his dad, with him doing the one-off every once in a while.**_

_**From what he told me, his brother and dad are blind not to realise that Sam's his own person, and he should do whatever he wants in his future. My parents wanted me to become an English teacher, and weren't completely on board with me wanting to become a lawyer—they're both college teachers, so's my sister—but when I told them that's what I wanted to do with my life, they told me that if it's what makes me happy, then be it!**_

* * *

The day went by quickly, and Sam found himself growing fond of June and Jess. They were smart, funny and they didn't ask much about him, which was good considering his complicated family background. June only asked him once, and he gave her a vague answer.

"Hey, how about well all eat out for dinner?" June suggested. Sam smiled and Jessica squealed.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Gives me time to see the town. Why not?" Sam said then frowned, remembering something. "Wait, Dean's picking me up."

"It's okay, he can tag along..." Jessica turned round, giving June a look as her eyes twinkled. "Right?"

June sighed with defeat.

* * *

_**Great, she's already plotting on setting me up with someone who doesn't want his brother happy.**_

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**New chapter will be up once I get reviews!**

**Chapters of my other stories are in progress so be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**We'd been waiting for Dean for over half an hour. I hated it when people were late, and I was surprised to see how calm Sam was about him being late, but I could tell he was slightly pissed off.**_

* * *

"He probably just got up." Sam told us, smiling nervously.

"It's okay, Sam we'll wait." Jessica grinned, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

_**Gag gag puke puke.**_

* * *

"It's a good thing we didn't make a reservation." June half-joked, right before spotting a black vintage car approaching them. Seeing how fast he was going, she commented, "I don't get it. Why do people find it appropriate to drive so recklessly, especially near a high school?"

Before Sam could reply, the car pulled up right on front of them, and June blushed.

* * *

_**Oh my god. I called Sam's brother a reckless driver. I mean he **_**is****_ reckless, but saying it out loud sounded like I was insulting him._**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, lil bro. I was hungover as fuck." He explained, rolling down the window. June averted her eyes.

* * *

_**Sam didn't say he was cute!... I feel like my crush on Sam's slowly dying down**_**_._**

* * *

Dean had short dirty blond hair, light green eyes and the most majestic—according to June—jawline she'd ever seen.

When he spotted her and Jessica, he smirked. "Wow, already bagging the ladies on your first day, Sammy." This made June blush even further, taking a step behind Jessica, who simply chuckled.

"Dean." Sam whined through gritted teeth. "These are my friends, June and Jessica. June's in all my classes."

"Well it's nice to meet you and all, but I'm hungry so... chop chop!"

* * *

_**He may be sexy as hell but he sure is arrogant!**_

* * *

"Are you sure you should be driving while hungover?" June asked Dean as she unintentionally slipped in the front passenger seat. She realised she did so when she heard Sam speak from behind her.

"He's cautious of his baby." Sam replied teasingly.

"Can it, Sammy." Dean snapped.

"It _is _a beautiful car..." June cautiously ran her hand over the dashboard. "Is this an original?"

"Huh, a high school girl who likes cars." Dean pursed his lips and winked at her. "Impressed."

"My dad's pride and joy is his '62 Corvette." June chuckled. "My brother-in-law has his eye on a Mustang, but its a bit over his budget."

"This is actually dad's car, but he drives his pick-up more often so now it's kinda mine." Dean smiled softly.

"Psh, yeah right." Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. At the moment, June's phone started to ring. Dean raised his eyebrows at the choice of song she had as her ringtone as she shuffled through her bag for her phone.

"Where the frick is it?!" she exclaimed.

"Is that Kansas?" Sam whispered to Jessica, who simply shrugged.

"I think so. She's big on classic rock even though she doesn't dress the part."

"Huzzah!" she yelled happily, phone in her hand. She glanced at the screen, seeing it was her sister, and answered the call. "Hey... Yeah it was okay... No I'm eating out with Jess, Sam and his brother..." She blushed. "No it's not!... No way I don't even know him!" Dean knew she was talking about him so he gave her a look, which she returned with an embarrassed smile. "Can I hang up now?... Why, because the conversation is heading down a _very_ inappropriate path, that's why." And she hung up. "Sorry about that. My sister was being inappropriate."

"Lemme guess, she thought we were all on a double date?" Jessica teased.

"Jess, I swear on Bonham's grave—"

"You listen to Zeppelin?" Dean asked, genuinely curious.

* * *

_**Should I pretend to be a girl and be all 'Nah, but my dad is'? Or should I stick to who I am and say that yes, I listen to rock music because it's the only good thing left in this world apart from sloppy Joes?**_

* * *

"Yeah. I'm weird on the classics." she coolly explained.

"So you like cars, love Zeppelin... what's next? You have a tattoo we should know about?" Dean half-joked.

"I have a fear of needles."

Dean sighed in disappointment and looked ahead as he made a left turn. "That's a downer."

"So where's the best place to eat around here?" Sam asked.

"Definitely Jack's." Jessica intervened before June had the chance to open her mouth. "I can get us discounts. My dad happens to own the place."

* * *

_**Show off.**_

* * *

"Sammy, marry the girl." Dean told him, looking through the rear-view mirror.

* * *

_**Not on my watch!**_

* * *

"Or let me at it. I need somewhere where I can eat for free." Dean winked at her, but she seemed creeped out.

* * *

_**Please like him, Jess. Please, just once, let me have the guy.**_

* * *

"Uh-uh... no way in this life, Dean."

* * *

_**Nice, Jessica Moore. Thank you for being such a good friend...**_

_**Ah, crud. I just realised **_**I'm****_ not being a good friend myself. If she likes Sam as much as I think she does, then she should just be with him. I'll have the next one... NEXT ONE. Yeah right. It's been 16 years, there won't be a next one until I graduate... _college_._**

* * *

"Dean, give the girl a break." Sam warned him.

"Okay, Romeo. Calm your tits." June couldn't help the small chuckle escaping her mouth, and Dean couldn't help but glance briefly at her and grin. He was really starting to become attracted to her. She was so young, innocent... he could smell her virgin scent from a millions miles away if he could.

* * *

_**Once we arrived at the usual eating place—and the only one in town—Sam was the first to sit down... and as I was about to slide in the booth next to Sam, Jessica literally shoved me and sat next to Sam instead. It's not that I didn't want to sit next to Dean... but he was really cute. And Jess knew what happens when I'm close to a crush: I become red, I stammer and I say the most ridiculous things, mostly trivia. So why was she doing this to me?! I'm sure she means well because she usually does, but Dean's not just a crush now, he's an **_**older****_ crush who's way out of my league._**

_**While the waitress was taking our orders, Dean was staring down her shirt, which was showing a cleavage obviously targeted for attention. She wasn't cute at all... okay maybe she was, a LOT, but she looked like the typical bartender in the movies with the big breasts who'd slide her number to the sexy man on a piece of napkin and later that night they'd have sex.**_

_**And I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Dean was going to sleep with the waitress.**_

* * *

"So, uh, Dean..." Jessica started saying, trying to catch his attention as he checked out the waitress. He turned back facing her. "... what is it that you do?"

"So far nothing, but I'm looking. Maybe a mechanic's job or something." he replied and took a sip from his beer.

"Then I suggest Chaz." Jessica replied and took a sip from her milkshake through the straw.

"Oh yeah! Chaz is _awesome_!" June explained, starry-eyed. "Not only is he the best mechanic in town, but he's the nicest person in town."

"_And_ he's June's godfather." Jessica winked.

"Is he now?" Dean asked her, and stared at June, who blushed and shrugged innocently. "Well in that case I'll give this Chaz dude a try."

* * *

_**WHAT THE HELL DID HE MEAN BY 'WELL IN THAT CASE'?**_

* * *

"Here's his number." She grabbed a napkin, took out a pen from her bag and neatly jotted down Chaz's phone number. "Tell him I gave you his number." she smiled, giving the napkin to Dean. He nodded and as he grabbed the napkin, his fingers softly brushed against hers. She jolted a little, but he seemed oblivious of the effect that had on her.

"June, hon, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Jessica asked her, standing up. She nodded and followed her friend, but frowned when she saw that she didn't enter one of the cubicles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to use the bathroom. Why aren't you going in yet?"

"Because I don't need to use the bathroom." June kept staring clueless at her friend. Jessica snorted. "June, you like Dean."

She furrowed her eyebrows "Yeah... he's nice."

"He's not _just_ nice. To you, I mean. You think he's cute." Jessica poked her friend's arm. "He's hot. Go for it!"

"He's interested in the waitress."

"Then make him interested in you. Just... be yourself... only a little more exposed. Which means..." She reached over to her hair and pulled her scrunchy, throwing it in the closest trash can. "... and..." She unbuttoned her shirt to the middle, revealing a decent black camisole. "...that. _Now_ you look sexy as hell, honey."

"I... I feel slutty..." June looked down, about to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

_**That's when I looked up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I looked like a normal sixteen-year old should, and it felt so good. It's this small gesture from Jess that I so long needed to become a better, more mature me.**_

* * *

**Not too keen on the ending, but it'll have to do for now. New chapters for my other stories will be posted in the upcoming weeks. Make sure you review with your thoughts! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During lunch, all Dean did was talk and telling the most ridiculous yet funny jokes, which June was relieved about, as she didn't want him to stare down her shirt the whole time. However, she realised, that only happened whenever she did something that caught his attention, like reply to a question, or chuckling along.

* * *

_**Not that I'm not enjoying the whole older guy being attracted to me thing, but why are guys always attracted to the physical part of a human? Why not getting to know them? What if Dean finds me attractive, then when I open my mouth, he thinks I'm a weirdo?**_

* * *

"... and _that's_ how I graduated high school." Dean finished his story.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Dean." Jessica smiled sincerely, taking a sip from her cola. "I didn't know street cred and general knowledge could help during exams." She gave June a playful wink. "This chick could use some street cred herself. You see, she's never been—"

"Did you know 87% of all bad people turn their lives around, starting from their education?" June blurted out as to interrupt her friend.

* * *

_**What was I supposed to do? I didn't know any funny jokes, and I most definitely wasn't going to simply up and leave.**_

* * *

Jessica realised what her friend was doing, so she looked down. "Sorry, June. It won't happen again... promise."

"Is that true?" Dean asked June.

"Yeah... except the percentage part." June blushed. "Made that up to make it seem more realistic. But the majority of bad guys _do_ turn their lives around."

* * *

_**Why am I babbling like this?! This never happened before! I'll need to talk about this with Jess.**_

* * *

"That's good news for me, I guess." Dean commented with a grin, oblivious of what Jessica was going to say. "I'll actually start looking from this evening."

"Good on you, Dean!" Jessica cheered, clapping her hand. She glanced up and saw the time. "Crap! I need to get home!" She got up quickly, grabbing her backpack along. "I've tons of homework to do and we're having guests over at our house."

* * *

_**Was she about to leave me with these two cute boys?! As much as I wanted it, NO! HELL NO! I'd make twice the fool of myself!**_

* * *

"I-I should get going too then..." June said, about to get up, but Jessica pushed her down.

"Don't let me ruin lunch! Stay with the guys!" she insisted, but June could tell that she didn't want Sam to stay, as she was giving him slight glances, which he caught.

"Want me to walk you home, Jess?" Sam asked her, getting up. Dean looked up at his much taller brother and smirked.

'Good on you, Sammy!' he thought. "You should, Sammy." Dean told him, and added, "Be a man."

Sam looked down, blushing a little. "I _am_, Dean." he replied through gritted teeth, still not moving from his standing position.

"That would be great, Sam. Thanks!" she grinned, and after saying their goodbyes, Sam and Jessica left the diner. As soon as they did, June received a text from Jessica.

_**Jessica: Get to know Dean! He might help you loosen up before college ;) xoxo**_

She sighed and looked up from her phone.

"You make it seem so easy, you know." Dean spoke up after a moment of uncomfortable silence. She looked up from her phone, bewildered. Were they talking about something and she completely blocked him out while she read Jess' text? She didn't so: last they spoke was about her ridiculous trivia on bad people turned good.

"Make what seem easy?" she asked.

Dean looked down at his empty plate and took another swig from his beer. "Being normal. And such a good person."

June couldn't help but chuckle at his comment, even though deep down she was disappointed he thought of her as a goody two shoes. "It's not rocket science, Dean. I just follow the rules."

"I don't call it that. I'd say you're... playing it safe." Dean pointed out. "I bet there's a rebel inside you, screaming..." he cleared his throat and with a high-pitched voice, while waving his hands in the air, he exclaimed, "'let me out, let me out!'" By then, June was laughing hysterically. "It's okay to be a good person, don't get me wrong, but sometimes you gotta take a risk. Like the thing you got going on..." He circled his finger in the air, emphasising on her cleavage. She protectively wrapped the shirt over them. "... there, is a good way at breaking a small boundary."

"Uh... okay..."

"You're still a virgin, are you?" Silence. June mentally thanked herself for keeping her hands on her lap, as she was curling her fingers into fists so hard she could almost feel blood coming out. How could he ask such a question?! She decided not to answer his question. "I mean you sure as hell look like one, but—" She abruptly got up. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked her, but she ignored him, running out of the diner. He cursed inwardly as he took out several bills, tossing them on the table, and ran after her. "June, hey! Wait!"

* * *

_**He really did ask me if he said something wrong. How could he, or anyone, even consider asking a question like that? Maybe I wasn't a virgin but it wasn't my choice. Or it was but regret it. He ran after me all through the parking lot, but once I got to the main pavement, he stopped.**_

_**'Did I say something wrong?'**_

_**I'm not ashamed of being a virgin in general, but being a 16-year old virgin in my school was a big deal. Even the girls from the freaking book club lost their virginity... to their boyfriends! I'm probably the only girl in the school who hasn't even gone to first base yet!**_

_**When I got home, Viv was napping on the couch—probably waiting for Chace to get home from work so they could eat dinner together. Psh, dependent couples—so I was spared the post-boy-encounter interrogations for now.**_

_**I can't believe Jess tried to set me up with this guy! And overall, I can't believe I almost fell for him! Sure he was charming, cute, funny, had a great smile and the most beautiful eyes ever, but he's a big jerk. No wonder he's never been in a long-term relationship. Sam told me his longest relationship was his last one, probably dating several months back, and it was four weeks long. Just one month. Hahahahaha! And he called **_**me****_ a virgin?!_**

* * *

The next day, June was in the worst of moods because of Dean. The day before, she made it clear to Viv and Chace that she wasn't going to talk about what happened and, being good people, they respected her choice. Knowing she was going to see Jess first thing in the morning—Viv was working late that day so she didn't have to drive them to school—made her feel slightly better, as she could rant until she felt fully better.

June waited and waited and waited for Jessica... nothing. She didn't show up in time, which was unlike her, and got only got a text from her half an hour later.

_**Jessica: Forgot to tell you, Dean's dropping me and Sam off! Dean said you're super pissed off at him. Still want to tag along?**_

June hit the 'reply' button furiously.

_**June: Wow, you were in such a good mood about having Sam wrapped round your finger you forgot you were supposed to meet your bestfriend. And no I don't want to tag along with you drooling all over Sam and Dean being a douche bag about me still being a virgin. Good-fucking-bye.**_

As she saw the message being delivered, she was hyperventilating. Did she just say that to Jess, her childhood friend?

* * *

_**God I'm such a bad friend right now. I hope she at least understands why I'm pissed. She knows the slightest thing can trigger anger in me.**_

* * *

And most all, did she just _swear_?! Well, it wasn't exactly her _saying_ the F-word, but it felt like it. She never swore, always saying words like 'frick' or 'freaking'... you know, safe words.

June caught the bus to school and thanked God she didn't have any lectures with Jessica that day. And as for lunch period, she could always eat outside of school or on the bleachers. Then she realised she had all her lectures with Sam.

She sighed as she thought about Sam while making her way up to her first class. He was going to think she's a big time bitch. What if Jessica said nasty things about her to him?

* * *

_**No... Jessica's a nice person. Even when her cousin bullied her during summer holidays back in the middle school days, she never lashed out or pulled her hair.**_

_**Let's hope I'm not her first lash-out victim.**_

* * *

June sat down and started taking out her books.

"Hey, June." She looked up and smiled weakly when she saw Sam standing up. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't you?" she asked him as he sat down next to her. He took out his books and the class settled in to wait for the lecturer to arrive.

"Jess told me you're very upset about something Dean said yesterday, so I thought you'd..." he paused, blushing. "I'm sorry about my brother. He's... his mouth runs way ahead his brain. He kinda takes on from dad. He's super super sorry about what he said. He was so upset he actually went straight to bed yesterday. Didn't get out of his room until this morning..."

* * *

_**Was that supposed to make me feel the slightest sorry for him?**_

* * *

"... Even this morning he was still sad. Couldn't shut up about you."

"Hmm..." June rolled her eyes, pretending to be unfazed. "And what did he say about me?"

* * *

_**HE TALKED ABOUT ME A DAY AFTER MEETING ME.**_

_**I AM... WOW. I DON'T KNOW WHAT AND HOW I AM RIGHT NOW.**_

—_**UGH, SO MUCH FOR BEING UNFAZED BY DEAN. IDIOT.**_

* * *

Sam smirked. "I'm not gonna tell you. You might wanna hear it from him..."

"Sam, I don't want to see or talk to him ever again. What he did was wrong." June pointed out.

"Look, you're a good person, June. Even a stranger would know you're a good person. So just... do the right thing. Accept my stupid brother's apology and make up. Please?" Sam pleaded. She looked at him and nearly melted in his puppy dog eyes.

* * *

_**Great. Now I'm drowning in a pool of Sam's puppy dog eyes.**_

* * *

She sighed. "Okay. I'll hear him out and then decide whether to forgive him or not. Just-just stop it with the puppy eyes."

He looked ahead and laughed. "By the way, uh... Can you eat lunch with me?" June knew by 'me' he also meant Jessica. "She's not angry at you for the text. She was sad that you were sad." He then let out a short laugh. "She even gave Dean an earful. That was the best thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah, Jess always has my back."

* * *

While the lecturer was writing on the board, June leaned towards Sam and asked softly, "So, uh... you still not going to tell me what Dean said about me?"

Sam glanced at her and smiled. "Nope."

She scrunched her nose and looked at the board, continuing to take down notes.

* * *

_**Well, I had to try...**_

* * *

All my stories need a little boost in the review department, so if you could give them a peak and let me know what you guys think, that'd be great!

I'm also working on the latest Chapter of 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', which is one of the last ones, so let me now what you think of the last tchapter and what you want to see happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**During lunch, Sam left me and Jessica alone to straighten things out. I took my time with apologising to her, going into every detail about why I said what I said and how I really felt. At first she was still upset about what I called her, but being the smart and mature girl that she is, she got me and forgave me.**_

* * *

"So are you gonna talk to him?" Jessica asked her.

"Well, we gotta straighten things out so I can move on with my life without holding any grudges." June replied. They'd just gotten out of their last lecture, making their way to the main entrance. "You know how much I hate grudges... no matter how much I dislike this person."

"Hey girls." Sam exhaled, running up to them. "So any updates?"

"June's gonna talk to him now." Jessica replied with a smile.

"Sam, does Dean hold grudges?" June asked worriedly. She really didn't want to be on anyone's bad side, especially someone with an apparent criminal record (Sam had accidentally blurted out that Dean once spent one night in jail for breaking and entering).

"Not really." he replied. "Besides, it wouldn't make sense if _he_ held the grudge in this situation. He's pretty regretful of what he asked you."

The three of them made it out of the main hall. June spotted Dean as soon as her foot touched the ground outside. He was wearing similar clothes to the other day's. She took a deep breath and gulped.

"Well, there he is..." she murmured and turned round to face Sam and Jessica. "You guys have my back right?"

"We do." Sam said.

"But..." Jessica chimed in. "We're not coming with you. You and him need to be alone to talk it out. We're not taking any sides. Right Sam?" She looked up at him.

"Yes, no sides." Sam replied, shaking his head.

"Maybe he won't see me." June told them, smiling triumphantly, which smile faltered when she turned back round and saw him staring at her. "Frick."

* * *

_**There's no turning back now. He saw me, and I'd be a coward if I backed out and walked the other way. And I was never taught to back out. Nor am I that type of person.**_

_**The walk towards Dean's car was agonisingly slow. It was like in the movies, where time kinda freezes... or goes by super mega slowly or whatever... and the surroundings are a blur and it's just me, Dean and that beautiful black Impala of his (or his dad's). usually this scenario happens when someone is approaching their crush.**_

_**In my case, it was like I was approaching a death sentence...**_

… _**maybe not **_**literally****_ a death sentence, but you catch my drift (I hope)._**

* * *

June smiled weakly once she stopped in front of Dean. They kept staring at each other for five solid seconds before she decided to break the ice. "Hi." she said, looking down.

"Hey." he replied.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, right... that... yeah. Can we not do it here though?" he told her, opening the passenger seat for her. She looked over at Sam and Jessica, who were just across the street, and they gave her two thumbs up each. She sighed and looked back to Dean.

"Okay, I guess." she shrugged and stepped inside the car without another word.

"How about the diner?" Dean asked her as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

Shrugging again she replied, "Sure, whatever."

From then on, neither of them spoke a word, each for a different reason. June didn't have anything to say since it was Dean who wanted to talk to _her_. Dean, on the other hand, wanted to wait until they were in a safer place so he could straighten things out. That, and he was—once more—afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Is the, uh, music bothering you?" he asked her. 'Nothing wrong with that.'

She glanced at him and sighed.

* * *

_**Poor kid's trying so hard. I appreciate that. I respect people that push boundaries.**_

_**It's who I thrive to be: a person who pushes boundaries.**_

* * *

"No." she replied with a smile. "Haven't listened to this record in weeks!"

"Didn't peg you as an Iron Maiden fan." he smiled back.

"You also didn't peg me as a car and Kansas person." June smirked. "I guess you don't know me as well as you think."

"I underestimated you, Paisley."

"By the way, you're off the hook about the whole virgin thing." She paused and let out a short laugh. "Honestly, I've no idea why I got so worked up about you asking me that. Probably because I'm so ashamed of being a sixteen-year old prude who's never been kissed. I just... I don't give up these precious firsts for just anyone you know? I'm a hoarder like that."

"But you were right, I had no right to ask you that."

"You were right about one thing though." She glanced at him once more and smiled weakly. They arrived in the diner's parking lot. It didn't take Dean a lot to spot a free parking spot. "I do look like a virgin. But I'm working on that."

He hummed, stopped the car and gave her a one-over. "Good start. But you gotta work on your posture."

June frowned. "What about my posture?"

"Promise me you won't flip on me if I'm brutally honest with you."

* * *

_**The look he gave me when he said that sentence! He looked so adorable, innocent almost.**_

* * *

"Pinky swear." she grinned.

"You look like you have at least ten needles up your ass."

To his surprise, she started laughing, which laugh became more hysterical as seconds went by. "I know right! I-I—Wait... sec..." Her laugh slowly turned into chuckles, which died down. She took several deep breaths before speaking again. "Oh my god. For a moment, I honestly thought you'd say I had a foot far up my ass. In Red Foreman's tone."

"So you're not mad?"

"No!" she exclaimed, playfully slapping his shoulder as she undid her seatbelt. "You're right. My posture gives out a lot about me... I had a back brace for a whole summer several years ago... scoliosis... and since then my posture's been on point."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this... but I'm gonna teach you how to sit like a normal person." he told her firmly, then smiled cheekily, making her chuckle. "I mean, you _are_ normal. But not normal as in... boring, as in human." he quickly added.

* * *

_**We ordered some food and he started teaching me how to sit down like a normal teenager—he later corrected his former self—and we had a great laugh at it. We started making fun of the new waitress who looked like a fat Tom Hanks with a blonde perm and how the door made a funny squeaky noise everytime it opened because of the gum stuck to the bottom of it, and ate and ate and ate so much we couldn't get up, so we just sat there, talking and laughing and throwing food at each other.**_

_**It felt good. I've yet another person to call my friend. I mean, we didn't share personal stuff. He'd told me he wasn't the care-and-share type of person, so we didn't go towards that direction in our getting to know each other. He didn't mention his dead mom, why he moved here, what his dad does for a living... we kept it light. There was a slight instance where he was about to tell me about one of his exes, but he quickly changed subject.**_

_**It was in the midst of all this that I realised I liked Dean. I mean I liked him before... but this is a different kind of like.**_

_**IT'S WHAT US TEENAGE GIRLS CALL LIKE-LIKE.**_

_**Everything about him is likeable: I like his laugh, his smile, his voice, his loyalty towards his dad, his love towards cars, music and his brother, the way he looks at life, the way he dresses, sits, looks outside the window and then back t me with sparkling eyes—**_

* * *

"June!" June blinked rapidly, realising she was gazing dreamily at him, spoon held up in mid-air. "Earth to Paisley. What were you thinking about?"

* * *

_**How amazing you are. How I like you so much and want you.**_

_**But I'm not gonna tell you that. Not out loud, of course.**_

_**Maybe in my head. Or in my diary, like I am right now.**_

* * *

"Uh... I, um... N-nothing. Nothing. School." she stammered back, finishing her ice-cream. "Homework I need to get done."

"Seemed an intense train of thought goin' on up there." Dean chuckled, softly poking her forehead. He took a deep breath and sat back. "Thanks for, uh, forgiving me on that thing."

"Like I said, I don't know why I overreacted, Dean. Don't worry about it anymore." she assured him. "Like seriously, don't mention it again."

"Noted, Miss Paisley." he winked.

* * *

_**HAD HE ANY IDEA THE THINGS HE WAS DOING TO MY INSIDES WITH THAT STUPID WINK?**_

* * *

For the time since they sat down in the diner, there was silence. It was a mixture of comfortable and tense, mostly from June's part. They just stared at each other, smiling softly. June spoke up first. "I'd better get going... I have assignments due next week and I can't do them over the weekend."

"Why not?" Dean asked her.

"My parents are coming to visit so I want to keep my weekend free for them." she explained. "Whenever they visit, we always come to eat here. It's where they went on their first date."

"I was actually gonna ask you if you wanted to go to this party with me just outside of town. Saw a flyer in town. Thought it'd be cool, you know, to let loose. Especially you, goody two-shoes." he joked.

"Hey! I'm trying to break out of my comfort zone, Dr Badass!" she laughed. "I gotta start small. Like... like how I'm sitting right now. Been sitting straight way too long."

"What's the one thing you'd never do? To step out of the comfort zone, that is." he asked her.

"I dunno... probably lose my virginity because everyone else has, I guess." she smiled weakly. "Most of the girls I know regret their first time because it was with someone meaningless... including Jessica. She lost hers at some party. She knew to whom—they were both very sober—but she wanted it to be with someone special, you know?" He nodded. "So yeah. That. But I'm to anything. So teach me, Dr Badass."

"Cool nickname." Dean nodded with approval. "I can get used to being Dr Badass." He signalled the permed-up Tom Hanks lookalike for the check as he put on his leather jacket. June was about to pull out her purse but Dean frowned. "No way, princess. This one's on me."

* * *

_**Princess. HE. CALLED. ME. PRINCESS.**_

* * *

"Um, thanks." she replied, putting her purse back inside. She stood up and waited for him to pay. Once they were out of there, Dean burst out laughing. She laughed along, yet still not knowing why, but she could assume: permed-up Tom Hanks. "What?"

"That woman..." He struggled to say in between laughs as he put a hand over his chest. "... is going to scar me for life."

"Hey maybe you should take her out on a date. Maybe a Tom Hanks movie." June joked, and Dean laughed even harder.

"I can never look her in the eye again after today. Poor Doris." Dean opened June's door, and closed it behind her once she was inside.

"Wait, her name's Doris?" June chuckled. "Doris Hanks... it kinda fits you know." After a short silence, she turned to Dean and said, "We're cool right?"

He nodded. "Yeah we're cool." He paused. "I still am sorry about yesterday though. I'm never going to forgive myself for what I said."

"Drop it, Dean. I'm over it..." He gave me an unconvinced side glance. "Really!" June insisted.

"If you say so, princess..." He started the car and pulled out of the parking area.

"You really should stop calling me princess." she told him.

"Why? You sit like one, you almost eat like one... Dace it, June. You're a princess."

"So should I call you a badass with an ego? Because you are." she smirked.

"It would take you ages to call me that. Princess, on the other hand, is only one word." he chuckled. "But fine, if it annoys you that much, I'll stop calling you princess."

* * *

_**The ride back home was silent. I found myself dozing off several times. Foreigner were playing in the background, the wind was blowing in my hair and the sun was shining bright. The scene was almost out of a rom-com.**_

_**Dean had promised me not call me princess IF IT ANNOYED ME. I had mixed feelings about that, because while I found it annoying that he thinks of me as a pretty little princess—amidst the whole changing my image thing—I was flattered that he thought of me as a beautiful, powerful woman who could get any man she wanted wrapped round her finger.**_

_**Or was his idea of me being a princess the same as my reason to hate that nickname? If so, then I need to change his mind.**_

_**No one should underestimate me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Me and Dean became pretty close over the next several days: we'd hang out every single day after school, he'd always buy us dinner and we'd end up throwing fries at Mrs Tom Hanks. Even more than that, me and Sam also grew closer. I'd help him with school work and he'd help me figure out how to get out of my shell more.**_

_**And boy was it working! Each day, a boy would check me out on my way to class and smile... like an actual smile! I was especially surprised when during Linguistics—in which class I wasn't with Sam—James Goodweather, one of the cutest, most popular boys in school, sat next to me during class. Not only that, but he asked to share the textbook with me as he forgot his... and MOVED HIS CHAIR CLOSER TO MINE! Let us go back a few steps...**_

_**James Goodweather has been on each of my classes all through high school. He never spoke one word to me. He never made eye contact with me either. I don't think he even knew I existed before me and Dean became friends.**_

* * *

When the bell rang, June made her way to the staircase to wait for Sam and Jessica just up the stairs. Dean was coming to pick them up as usual for dinner at the diner and, after Dean left, a study session.

"June, hi." June looked up and saw James smiling down at her. He was as tall as Sam, if not an inch or two taller, with spiky dirty blond hair. It was no wonder she liked him so much: he reminded her of Dean.

"Uh, h-hi, James." she stammered, tucking a strand of her behind her ear. Even after all these years in the same class, he still had this effect on her.

"Hey, so I was wondering... do you have a partner for the English project?"

She nodded. "I'm teaming up with Sam."

"The new kid..." he said, subtly looking down, sounding slightly disappointed.

"You don't have a partner yet?" He shook her head. June smiled. "I understand. I was in that position for the past four years. I usually ended up working on everything by myself."

"Id never let you go through that." he chuckled. "We both have brains... and I've access to local records." James' father worked with the local sheriff's department, so whenever there was a school project involving local records, James always had the best material. Other, on the other hand, had to find everything from the library... which wasn't much. "A+ guaranteed."

June sighed. As much as she wanted to team up with James, she couldn't just ditch Sam!

"June!" She and James looked ahead and saw Jessica and Sam walking up to them. After Jessica gave her a hug, she smirked. "And James, hey."

"Hey, Jess. How's the wrist?" he stared pointedly at her bandaged wrist. She subconsciously looked down at it.

"Doesn't hurt much at the moment." she replied. "I'll be back in the field for your next game though." James was the star quarterback of the school's football team. The best they ever had.

"Sam, buddy, so I wanted to ask you a favour..." James put his arm round his back. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Would you be up for changing partners for the English project due at the end of the month? You work with Mick and I work with June." At the mention of her name, she glanced at him, and their eyes locked.

They both felt the chemistry. It made June both nervous and excited.

"Uh, sure..." Sam stared at Jessica, a small smile forming on his lips, who winked. June was ecstatic on the inside. She was about to work on a project with James Goodweather himself! This was definitely the best year of her life.

"I mean, Mick's a great kid, but he kinda takes advantage of me since I'm his bestfriend and all, you know?" James explained, still looking at June with a bright, dazzling smile. "So tomorrow night? Say 'round six?" June nodded, not able to speak. "See you then." He smiled once more and ran down the stairs.

Jessica waited until she was sure he couldn't hear to exclaim, "Girl, there were sparks."

"I kinda felt them too... I-I think..." June replied.

"He likes you." Sam pointed out matter-of-factly. "Mick was just an excuse to get closer to you."

"He's the nicest, cutest, most adorable thing! Did you see the way he looked at her?" Jessica gushed, looking up at Sam.

"What I don't get is why it took him this long to talk to me." June frowned. "It means he likes this me, not my old self."

"Maybe he saw how open you've become about yourself, and confident too, so he went for it." Jessica pointed out, then shrugged. "Whatever the reason, June, he asked _you_ to work with him on the project. Not any other girl... you!"

"You think it's a date? Or-or will that come afterwards?"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

I was literally buzzing with excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Dean the good news!...

… Dean. Sigh. I'm currently torn apart because first there's James, the boy I've been head over heels in love with for years who never talked to me before. But then there's Dean, the new bad boy in town who's mysterious, funny and a bit of a player. Sam told me they were once up in Denver for a weekend, and he'd slept with four women. FOUR WOMEN! IN ONE WEEKEND! THAT'S TWO DAYS!

* * *

"So dinner over at mine?" Sam offered. "Dean makes the best burgers."

"That's the only thing he can cook, Sammy." Jessica commented. "Remember last weekend?"

June frowned. "Last weekend?" She didn't know Sam and Jessica were meeting by themselves. "What happened last week?"

"Yeah, when you were out with your parents." Jessica explained. "Sam invited me over for dinner and a movie, and I was in the mood for pasta... Sam was too come to think of it... and Dean offered to cook, but he burnt the pasta."

June laughed. "He burnt pasta? He actually managed to burn freaking pasta!"

"Yeah, so we ended up eating burgers instead. Heavenly!" Jessica exclaimed.

The trio were on the bus on their way to Sam's house, which was just outside of town. Interestingly enough, the first house heading into town. She'd never been inside, but once Dean and her were on their way to the field—where she'd read and Dean would lean against the tree and doze off—and he made a pit-stop to make sure the house was okay.

"You don't _cook_ burgers." June pointed out matter-of-factly. "You _make_ them. Take out a patty, cook it and put it between two buns. Simples!"

They arrived at their stop, got down and crossed the street to where the Winchester house was. It was average-sized—much smaller than the girls' house.

* * *

**I took my time to admire the small house. There was the Impala parked in the driveway. There weren't any plants or flowers, just grass and an apple tree. I remembered the previous owners of the house—an elderly couple—who were less in town and more outside: travelling, everyone would say. They always seemed adventurous, the few times I encountered them.**

**We walked up to the front door, and just as Sam was about to unlock the front door, it opened. In front of us stood a blonde girl.**

**I frowned. Nope, not just any blonde girl. It was one of the waitresses from the diner! And her hair was messy as if she just—I mean she and D_ean_ must have—**

**I looked over my shoulder as she walked out of the driveway and to her car. She was wearing the diner's uniform, which was all wrinkly, and her hair was up in a messy bun. When she drove off, I took a deep breath.**

* * *

"You had sex with diner girl, Dean?!" Jessica exclaimed as she put her bag in the living room. June tried her best to seem nonchalant as Dean shrugged and smirked.

"I don't kiss and tell, princess." he winked in a mysterious way. "So... burgers?"

"Is there _really_ anything else on the menu with you?" Sam half-joked.

* * *

**While Dean prepared dinner, me, Jess and Sam started some of our homework. Hinting at some need of privacy, I left Sam and Jessica in the living room, and went into the kitchen. I settled down and opened my folders and books. But my mind was racing as my eyes kept flickering up at Dean.**

**He looked great—no, INCREDIBLE—in a plain fitted tshirt and tracksuit bottoms. I'm so used to seeing him in plaid shirts and jeans that this was new to me. I liked this. He looked so... normal... as opposed to his still-to-be-cracked mysteriousness.**

* * *

"So... diner girl huh..." June commented to break the ice as she started jotting down brief points about her assignment.

"She prefers Cindy, actually..." he replied as he flipped the patties. June rolled her eyes and behind his back, made gagging gestures.

* * *

**CINDY.**

**BIMBO DINER GIRL'S NAME WAS _CINDY_.**

**Someone swallow me whole as I gag to death.**

* * *

"... and like I said in the living room, I don't kiss and tell."

"You don't have to kiss and tell to know what happened between last night and now, Dean."

"Then don't sweat it, June." he snapped coldly. Dean turned round and saw her pained look as she scribbled on her notepad. "I'm sorry, June... It's just... Cindy wants to meet Dad and—"

"Wait, how long have you two been...?" June was confused. She didn't know Dean was seeing someone... he would've told her, right?

"A week... Two tops...? I dunno. Anyways, she's been askin' about my family and what dad doesn't and, well, I keep... postponing... the arguments." he explained.

"By sleeping with her." Dean's silent response was enough a yes for her. "Dean, we've talked about this! Aren't you supposed to change your old bad habits? Isn't that what you said you wanted from this friendship?"

"Shit happens, June."

* * *

**He said it with such anger I shut up immediately, proceeding with my homework.**

**Cindy asked about his private life and he flipped out. I try helping him get on the right track in life and he flips out too.**

**What is it that makes Dean happy then?**

* * *

"So... how was school, bro?" Dean asked while still chewing his food.

"Good, good..." Sam smiled and glanced briefly at June before looking back at his brother. "June has a date."

"It's _not_ a date!" June's face turned red with both embarrassment and frustration. Dean raised his eyebrows. "It's a school project..."

"A date huh? Since when?"

"This afternoon." Jessica gushed. "He insisted Sam here swapped partners with him so he could work with June."

"Wow, he must really like you then, June." Dean grinned.

"It's what we told her!" Jessica exclaimed.

"So who's the kid then?"

"James Goodweather. Cutest, most popular guy in school."

"June, never ever date popular guys. They're just hotshots looking for sex." Dean warned her. "They may not seem so at first, but wait until the one-month mark is approaching and you'll see the true colours."

* * *

**Dean's being so unsupportive about James. And for what? His _popularity_. What does that have to do with _anything_?! I bowed my head and kept on eating, refusing to speak up or even merely protest. If I protested, it meant I was defending James, meaning I'd fallen hard for him. So I decided it's better to keep my mouth shut.**

… **And besides, Dean doesn't even know James! How dare he judge someone he hasn't even met yet?!**

**Jessica and Sam kept going on and on about how nice James was, how he volunteers at the children's hospital every weekend... and more compliments, but it was when Jessica pointed out the fact that he was the sheriff's son that got Dean's attention and changed his mood.**

**He nodded and said, "Hm, sheriff's son huh...? Good, good..."**

**Dean Winchester is a weird, weird man.**

* * *

It's been a while, I know, but with University starting, the study list has increased and I've barely had any inspiration to write! So I hope you like it despite being short!

Until next time!


End file.
